BrainOn Half Life Online
by Ryuuji Kirishima
Summary: di masa depan telah diciptakan sebuah alat bernama BrainOn. alat yang diciptakan oleh prof. Hagoromo ini memiliki banyak sekali fungsi seperti komunikasi dan transaksi. tapi suatu hari, prof. Hagoromo menciptakan fitur baru yaitu untuk bisa memainkan game melalui BrainOn.apakah yang akan terjadi?


Di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang duduk di meja belajar dan terlihat sedang mendengarkan lagu dari sebuah alat berbentuk seperti gelang leher berwrna perak

Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Seperti biasa setelah bangun tidur aku selalu menyalakan lagu di BrainOn ku

Aku lahir di pulau yang cukup luas dan Kota yang ramah Dunia semakin modern saja, bagaimana tidak semua memakai alat - alat modern, dari yang muda belia hingga Lanjut Usia

Dunia ke modernan tidak ada habisnya hingga lahirlah BrainOn. BrainOn adalah alat pembantu manusia yang sangat

Alat ini Terlihat seperti gelang leher berwrna perak? Yaa Memang seperti ini lah bentuknya walaupun sedikt aneh (menurutku)

Entah bagaimana membuatnya, Prof. Hagoromo yang membuatnya. Dia sangat hebat dan tak diragukan lagi

Alat - alat yang kita pakai dari mulai alat rumah tangga sampai alat kerjapun dia merancangkannya untuk kebutuhan keseharian keluarga

Eitss , Gak hanya itu loh Prof. Hagoromo pun mengeluarkan alat tansfortasi hampir semua alat modern dia buat

Aku jadi ingin seperti dia. Dia berasal dari Konoha dan lahir pada tanggal 20 Januari 1940, kabarnya dia jika menurut akal Sehat/Logika pun dia seharusnya sudah Meninggal karena umurnya yang sudah sangat tua

Tapi, dia menyatakan dengan murah senyum pada awal terbukanya Stuff Of World

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Saya berniat untuk memajukan dunia ini khususnya negara kita dengan keadilan dan kemakmuran. Saya akan Merubah semua gaya hidup yang ada di negara ini"

"Saya persembahkan, BrainOn. Saya mulai meneliti BrainOn pada tahun 2001"

"Saya meneliti ini dengan tujuan memajukan teknologi dunia. Dengan adanya kemajuan dalam dunia kita"

"Maaf sebelumnya, anda bisa kaget atau sebagainya sebenarnya raga saya sudah terbilang rapuh karna itu saya meneliti untuk terhadap diri saya untuk Trans- Oh tidak, singkat cerita saja aga saya sebenarnya telah tiada dan ini adalah bisa dibilang tergolong robot yang di Buat oleh saya sendiri"

"Maka dari itu pada tahun 2140, saya ingin merubah dunia ini menjadi lebih baik karena itu mohon dengan sangat bapak Presiden untuk meresmikan produk buatan saya yang bernamakan 'Stuff Of World' dan akan ada kaitanya dengan Indonesia dimasa yang akan datang"

Presiden pun bangga dan meresmikan dengan menandatangani pada sebuah sampul batu besar yang Akan menjadi sejarah bagi Hagoromo juga telah legalnya untuk penjualannya

Keren bukan? Dan sekarang sudah tahun 2240 juga pada tanggal 18 Januari 2 hari lagi akan adanya perayaan besar baginya

Aku jadi ingin sekali menjadi dia dan membantu masyarakat Jepang aku membayangkan betapa bangga nya jadi seperti dia

Walaupun dia tergolong sudah tidak mempunyai nyawa dia selalu ramah dan murah senyum

Walaupun aku hanya melihat dari siaran berita TV saja. Oh iya, inilah kota ku yang tercinta Konoha

Aku lahir di Konoha dan juga besar di Konoha. Aku sekarang berumur 18 tahun

Aku suka melihat riwayat apapun itu entah didunia pada saat kapanpun itu, jadi aku tau se modern apa Sejak jaman tahun 1941-2001

"Waduh, aku bisa telat masuk kerja nih" ucapku sambil menepakkan tangan ke jidat

Setiap hari ku berangkat menggunakan motorku yang dibuat oleh Hagoromo

Pada jam 08:00 selalu aku berangkat tetapi aku sekarang berangkat pada pukul 08:20

Sesaimpainya aku di tempat kerja pada pukul 08:28 " Hai Shion, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini ? " ucapku dengan terburu2 dan menaiki tangga

"Pagi superman kamu terlambat lagi jangan bilang kamu meninggalkan sesuatu dan balik lagi kerumahmu, dan satu lagi disaat pagi hari biasakan menyapa 'Pagi' bukan Hai dasar " jawab Shion sambil sedikit menahan tawa

"Jangan panggil aku superman itu cerita jaman dahulu,, hadeeh jangan bahas itu lagi. Aku terbiasa seperti ini dan kenapa kamu tertawa?! " Jawab ku bingung sambil terdiam ditangga

"Ah itu lupakan,, ya ya ya Terserah kamu deh yang lebih terpenting itu adalah pakaian mu terbalik dan yang menahan tawa bukan aku saja tapi disekitar sini dansekelilingmu , pfft " Ucap Shion dan bergegas menahan tawa

"Argghh sialan ,jangan melihatiku seperti itu! "Ucapku terhadap orang yang ada ditangga sekelilingku. Hehh..? si Shion mau kemana ya ko dia kebawah?

Sesampainya aku di ruang kerja ku dan sdah membereskan pakaianku dengan rapih tak lama setelah itu Boss perusahaanku (emanggil ku lewat BrainOn ku) [Speaker On .. Sound Only] "Rai kamu bisa keruangan ku sekarang ? ada hal penting yang saya ingin bicarakan" Ucap boss Peeusahaan ku dengan Tenang

"O..Okey pak saya segera kesana " Ucapku Dengan rasa gelisa karena takut dimarahi

Hanya selintas dipikiran ku tapi aku baru-baru disini dan aku belum mempunyai jabatan yang tinggi

Aku baru masuk 2 bulan yang lalu aku tidak bisa membiayai hidup ku sendiri dan berbakti kepada orangtua dan dann..."Slow Naruto kamu pasti bisa, jadilah laki laki brother! " ucapku menyemangati diriku sendiri dengan suarayang membisik sebelum pergi ke ruangan bos ku

"Hai Rai silahkan duduk " Ucap boss ku dengan nada tenang

"O..o...ohh i..i..iya paakk... " Ucapku dengan gugup

"Santai saja aku tidak akan memakan mu hidup hidup ko " Ucap boss ku dengan sedikit tawa

"i.. .. " Ucapku semakim gugup

"Selamat yah karena kinerja mu bagus. Kamu selalu memberikan yang terbaik atas kerja keras kamu yang kamu hasilkan selama ini membuat saya lega dan bangga sebagai atasan kamu, saya ingin kamu disini sebagai Staff / Bisa dibilang saya akan menaikan Jabatanmu menjadi Staff dari Perusahaan Telcom ini. Apakah kamu siap untuk menjadi Staff mulai dari sekarang ? " Tanya boss ku dengan lantang menjelaskan bahwa aku sudah dinaikan jabatan

" ... " Aku tidak mengucapkan 1 katapun dan aku Merasa Kaget

.

.

.

TBC

Oke, author emang nge publish fic baru tapi ini bukan punya author (Euclidz) tapi punya (praa)

Author ngepublish fic buatan dia (tentu dengan izin nya) ke fanfiction plus ngajak dia buat kolab ama author (Euclidz

THANKS FOR READ AND PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
